A Christmas To Remeber
by Angela Changy
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Duke's sister, a student of Prowl's, fell in love with the mute ninja Snake Eyes, and he fell in love with her? This is what happens on the night of Christmas Eve when they confess their feelings to one another. (Repost from my DemonaNocturna account)


A Christmas To Remember (A Transformers Animated and G.I. Joe Renegades)

" "=someone talking ' '=Someone using sign language

**Viper's P.O.V.  
The entire city of Detroit was covered by a white blanket of snow. I walked beside Sari while we were buying Christmas presents for the others. Sari already had everyone taken care of and I had all but one, Snake Eyes. It was easy to get the others but when it came to Snake Eyes nothing came to mind. I wanted to get him the perfect gift but when I was close to getting him something my heart told me I could do better. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Sari talking to me. "Earth to Viper." "Huh? Sorry Sari girl. What were you saying?" "I asked if you knew what you were getting Snake." "No. I just can't decide. My mind and heart can't agree on anything." Sari, Prowl-sensei, my brother Duke, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus Prime were the only ones who knew about my crush on Snake Eyes. "Well, how about something for him to sharpen his weapons with?" "No. I'll get him something soon." "You better. Christmas is in 3 days." I sighed and allowed my mind to wander to where Snake Eyes was.  
Snake Eyes' P.O.V.  
Viper and Sari had left a few hours ago and I was starting to worry. When they left they said that they would be back in 2 hours but it has been 4 hours instead. I know they can take care of themselves but I couldn't help but worry. To be truthful I wasn't worried about Sari but Viper. There was something about Duke's sister that made my heart skip a beat. I looked and saw Duke and Scarlett staring at each other, Roadblock cooking (DN:Is that a good idea?), Tunnel Rat, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Blurr, and Sentinel decorating the base (DN: Sentinel help celebrate Christmas? That's new.), and Breaker, Jazz, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime setting up Christmas music and movies. "You're worried about Viper aren't you?" I looked and saw Prowl looking down at me. I nodded my head and then continued looking outside. Prowl was the only one who knew I was in love with the red haired, blue eyed, kunoichi. The way her body was complimented by her skin tight, full body, ninja garment and by the black western boots, skinny jeans, and black spandex long sleeve shirt made me so lustful for her that it was no laughing matter. At first I was doing fine keeping in control but know I was afraid that I might brake into her room any night and take her, either by force or with her willingly. What made matters worse was the fact that I didn't know if she felt the same way. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Viper and Sari come in, but when I did I saw Viper upset about something. She was frowning instead of her usual smile and her eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. It pained me to see her like that. I was about to go see what was wrong but she went into her room. I never saw her for the rest of the day.  
*2 days later*  
Viper's P.O.V.  
It was Christmas Eve day and I still didn't have a gift for Snake Eyes. I laid on my bed listening to 'Somebody Like You' by Keith Urban when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Sari standing there with a slight happy face. "Snake Eyes needs your help." "Sari, I can't help him. I'm still trying to decide what to get him for Christmas." "I think that you will be giving him his gift early." "What gift?" "The one me and Prowl helped you get." I looked at her questionably but shrugged it off and went to go find Snake Eyes. I found him on the rooftop staring at an open box. "Hey Snake, Sari said you needed my help with something." He turned to face me and handed me the box. I looked inside and was shocked by its contents. I looked at Snake Eyes as he signed 'Sari gave this to me today but I don't know what it is. She said that you would know.' I looked at him surprised and asked "You haven't been taught about hormone safety have you?" He shook his head no and I sighed. I lifted up the contents and said "This is a condom. You use this when you and another person have intimacy so your sperm doesn't combine with their ovum." Snake's body tensed up and he snatched the condom out of my hand as if a secret of his was revealed. I left him with his thoughts on the roof as I went to my room to think of what I could give him for Christmas, I did have less than 17 hours left.  
Snake Eyes' P.O.V.  
How did Sari know? They only one I told about my cravings for Viper was Prowl since he is her sensei. There was no way that he could of told her, she must of listened in. I was only going to give Viper a Christmas present and that was my love. Even though I don't know how I'll do it, I still will do it, even if it means kissing her sweet lips in front of everyone else. I'm devoted to her and no one else, there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I looked at what Viper called a 'condom' and thought about why Sari would give this to me if I planned on finding some way of controlling myself.  
*Later that night at the Christmas party*  
Viper's P.O.V.  
There was only 2 hours till midnight and I still didn't have Snake Eyes a single gift. I could confess my feelings but how would he react? Would he feel the same? Would he just blow me off? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Sari was leading me over to where Prowl-sensei was leading Snake Eyes. Once we were an inch apart Sari gave me a push and Prowl-sensei did the same, causing us to bump into each other. "I'm so sorry Snake Eyes." He waved his hand as if saying that it was ok. I heard Sari clear her throat and when we looked at her she pointed up. We looked above us and saw a mistletoe. Everyone either wolf whistled or cat called. I blushed crimson and I had no clue on how Snake Eyes felt. Before I could try to talk us out of it my body took control and I kissed Snake Eyes head on. His body tensed and never relaxed while everyone else cheered. When I realized that Snake Eyes never relaxed I pulled away. "I'm sorry." Tears blurred my vision as I ran to my room, slammed the door shut, and locked it.  
Snake Eyes' P.O.V.  
I was in complete shock when Viper kissed me that I didn't have enough courage to kiss back. When she pulled back and I saw her crying I regretted not kissing back. "I'm sorry." I watched her run to her room, slam the door shut, and locked it as I stood there in shock. Everyone was talking amongst themselves that they didn't notice me walk over to her door and knock. "Go away." I knocked again. I needed to let her know that I felt the same way. I couldn't bare her thinking that I didn't. I heard her walk over to the door and unlock it. I then opened the door and walked into her room, shutting and locking the door behind me. Good thing the music was too loud for anyone to hear what might happen in here if things went wrong.  
Viper's P.O.V.  
Snake Eyes entered my room but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I heard him walk over to me and he turned my head so that I was looking at him. What happened next surprised and pleased me, he gave me the softest, sweetest kiss ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. I moaned in the kiss, wanting more of him. He pulled away and placed me on my bed. What he did next surprised me even more than the kiss, he removed his mask. He had the cutest blue eyes and the most handsomest blond hair. He smiled, well more like smirked, down at me as he once again kissed my lips. The feel of his lips on mine was like heaven. His hands made their way to the base of my shirt and lifted it up and with one hand, unclasped my bra and removed it. He kissed my chest as his hands trialed down to my pants. He unbuttoned them and removed them leaving me in my underwear. I removed his shirt and pants to make things even. He kissed me again on the lips while one of his hands moved to our waist bands and in one swift movement removed our underwear at once. He broke away and trailed butterfly kisses to my waist and once he reached my maidens gift he allowed his tongue to play with my clit. I moaned in complete pleasure and gasped when he placed his tongue inside me. He moved his tongue around in me making me cum. He pulled away and allowed me to taste myself. I decided I wanted a taste of him so I moved him on bottom and trailed butterfly kisses the his member where I wrapped my tongue around his shaft and took all of it in my mouth at once. I sucked until he cummed and then allowed him to taste himself. He flipped us back over and placed his head at my entrance. He looked into my eyes questionably and I couldn't help but laugh. He tilted his head to the side, wondering why I was laughing. "I think we forgot the condom Sari gave you earlier." He smiled and kissed me before slowly entering me. I moaned as I enjoyed the feel of him and when he was fully inside me I tilted my head back and arched my back in pure bliss. He went in and out slowly to make sure there was no pain and went harder and faster when I grinded my hips against his. We went on like this for 5 hours nonstop and when we cummed for the 20th time he pulled out and laid beside me. We were both trying to catch our breath while hoping nobody heard us, even though I'm sure they did. "Merry Christmas Snake Eyes." 'Merry Christmas Viper.' We then fell asleep in each others arms, enjoying the fact that we both felt the same and that we would be together forever.  
*In the morning*  
Viper's P.O.V.  
I woke up in Snake Eyes' arms while memories of last night went through my mind. I smiled and I felt Snake Eyes stirring. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me, probably glad that last night wasn't a dream. "Morning." 'Morning.' We both heard knocking at my door and Sari telling us to get up and dressed. We did as we were told and walked out holding hands, only to be greeted by the others clapping and cheering. I blushed pure crimson and, even though he was once again wearing his mask, I could tell so was he. I leaned my mouth to wear his ear was and whispered "Considering last night this is defiantly a Christmas to remember." He nodded his head in agreement and we were never separated, no matter what happened.**


End file.
